Silver Lining
by Princess-Meru
Summary: The bladebreakers meet a new beyblader in town, who will change them all for the better, but they have to change her too. I'm bad at these though, so if you really want to know what the story is about, you have to read it. (complete)
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I am now going to make an attempt at a serious story. And it's BEYBLADE!!!! I don't own Beyblade, but I do own Aura (she's from my soon to be set up online comic, even though only her personality and looks will be somewhat similar). I think I might put her in a YYH fic too, just for jollies, but they wont really be connected. ------------------------------------------- ~ Every person has a silver lining. Someone who makes them look on the bright side. But most don't find them until it's too late Or have to find them more then once But then there are those who wont admit it And have to learn to Before they lose~  
  
Kai kicked a stone as he walked down the street. He seemed depressed. He always did, ever since he left Biovolt so many years ago. As he walked down the street, everyone just pretended he wasn't there. They used to give him weird looks, because of the way he dressed, but he had become a regular, so they treated him like one. He followed his usual path to Tyson's house, just like every other day.  
Walked through the gate and entered to see the whole gang already there. He walked over and stood just a little outside the circle of friends. He never wanted to fit in, never really did.  
"Listen guys," Tyson said, "I have a lot of homework today, so."  
"Tyson, you do homework?" Hillary said, getting chuckles from Ray and Max.  
"Ha ha, very funny. But I'm busy, so I need to work. I really just can't to practice today."  
"But you need to be ready for the upcoming tournament. It may be small, but you're still supposed to be attending," Kenny said, addressing the whole group.  
"No sweat Chief, I'll practice on my own later."  
"Yea, since Tyson can't do this, I guess we could all be loners for the day," Ray suggested.  
"Yea, I'm sure Kai over here wont mind to say the least." Max walked over to Kai and put an arm around Kai's shoulder and Kai shrugged him off.  
"Whatever," Kai just walked away, not bothering to say goodbye.  
"Ugh, why is he always like that?" Hillary asked, even though she knew there was no answer and knew that no one would respond.  
"Maybe that's just the way the dude was raised," Tyson's grandfather said, making the rest of them jump.  
"Don't scare me like that, Gramps," Tyson said. The topic of discussion then changed, and soon everyone was leaving Tyson so he could start on his Homework.  
  
'Why do I have to work with these people?' Kai thought as he begun training by the river. He pulled the rip chord with a force full of frustration. 'They may work well together as a team, but on their own they have no sense.'  
He had a little bit of time to practice. He would have to be home soon, finish his homework, and be ready for school the next day.  
  
"Okay class," Mr. Jones announced, "as you very well know, the school board has begun making the school coed. We now have our very first female student joining us today. She has traveled around the world and will be with us for the year. Please come in."  
Kai looked up momentarily to look at the new student. She wore a blouse with a green knit vest like the boys, as well as a black tie. She also was carrying a sport jacket and was wearing a black skirt. The only thing that could help you separate her uniform fro the boy's was the skirt. She had hazel eyes and a brown ponytail and a strand of hair curved around either side of her face. She seemed a bit hard set and silent. A lot of the boys started whistling and she grimaced at every one she heard.  
"Would you care to state your name dear?"  
"My name is Aura Devon. My brother Alex used to go here."  
"Ah yes, Alex, he's your little brother, right? He switched schools."  
"Yes."  
Kai couldn't place it, but something about her seemed so familiar to him.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Devon. How about going and sitting by the window, over there next to Kai."  
'No!' Kai thought as Aura proceeded towards the desk to his left. He didn't like the way he felt about Aura. She seemed so familiar to him, and welcome. How could someone do this before even a true conversation? Kai decided to distract himself with thoughts of this afternoon's training, instead of focusing on this strange girl.  
  
Later on, the whole team was by the river, trying to practice beybattling in a tiny wok. Ray said that it generally upped your skill of you could fight in a small space. Ray had been teaching those in his village using these woks, so it was decided that this was going to be today's training.  
Tyson launched Dragoon onto the edge of the wok. Dranzer was already in there, waiting patiently in the center. "So you think you can beat me?" Tyson challenged.  
"Oooh yea," Kai replyed and so the game started.  
Their blades circled around eachother for a while, then Tyson moved in for the attack. Kai countered it, but the force of the two blades hitting each other caused them both to push back, then lost balance over the edge of the wok.  
"Man! It's hard enough to keep control of the blade in a regular stadium," Tyson said, trying to excuse the pitiful loss of the match.  
"Hn." Everyone in the crowd looked up to see a girl walking down the hill towards them. The girl leaned over and picked up Kai's blade. "Hmmm, a magnetic core; those are hard to control. That would explain a lot."  
Ray pulled out of shock and turned to the girl, "I'm sorry, do we know you?"  
"I don't think so."  
"You seem to know a lot about beyblading," commented Max.  
"Well, I used to beyblade." She reached out a hand and Max shook it, then Ray and then Tyson.  
"Aura." Kai was heard, barely above a whisper.  
"Oh, you're Kai right? I sort of know you."  
"Yea," Kai looked off to the side.  
"What do you mean by 'used to beyblade'?" Ray asked while giving Kai a weird look.  
"It's a long story I don't wish to get into right now." With that Aura started walking off. "It was nice meeting you." She waved her hand and proceeded up the hill.  
"Well, that was weird," Max said, breaking the silence.  
"I don't get it. We didn't really even talk," Ray said.  
"Yea, but I think we'll be seeing a lot of her." After getting a weird look from Max and Ray her shrugged. "What? It's just a hunch."  
Kai didn't reply, he just let his eyes follow Aura. It wasn't right. He knew her, he was sure he did. But how, how could he know a girl he'd never seen before? ---------------------------------------------------------- Okay, that's the first chapter. Please review, I accept flames. I accept anything. 


	2. Chapter 2

No one ask about the silver lining comment at the beginning of the last chapter. I wrote it a long time ago at camp after my best friend ran away in the middle of the night. When I went to go find her, I brought her that. After she read that, she felt better. I thought it was cute. I found it the other day and decided to write a story based off it. Well, here it is. I really enjoy writing it and I hope you enjoy reading it. I don't own Beyblade; never will in a million years.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kai went to school the next day and sat himself next to Aura. That day, more girls joined; a Sarah, a Noako, and a Rachel. There were new girls in other classes too, but all Kai cared about was the girl sitting next to him. The first few classes went by in a blur. There wasn't much he seemed to pay attention too. During lunch break Kai walked off to the cafeteria for lunch. He sat at a table all by himself; that is until Aura came and sat down across from him.  
"Why do you sit by yourself?" Aura gave him a sincere look.  
"Go away," he replied, blocking his eyes with his hand.  
"What's wrong?" she asked, not seeming to give up hope. She looked at him and noticed that he didn't have anything to eat. "Is it because you don't have a lunch?"  
"I said GO AWAY." He didn't want to admit that he had forgotten his lunch out of frustration at his beyblade.  
"Fine," she looked down dejectedly and got up and walked away. Kai uncovered his eyes and looked down in front of him. She left her lunch there. "HEY, YOU FORGOT SOMETHING!!!" Kai yelled after her, but all she did was wave and then turned around, still looking at the ground.  
"You keep it."  
He barely heard her, but still knew what she said. It was in a neat paper bag with the letters BBA on it. He opened it up and inside was a neatly packed lunch. Why did she give it to him? No one had ever been so nice before. He looked up at her fading figure in admiration and thankfulness.  
  
"Hey Kai," Tyson said as Kai entered Tyson's property.  
"What's up Kai, you look a bit distracted?" Ray asked, noticing that Kai was looking at the ground.  
"Oh, it's nothing."  
"We really should be TRAINING!" Hillary yelled from behind them, surprising them all.  
"DON'T DO THAT!!" Tyson yelled back.  
"FORTY LAPS NOW!!!" Hillary yelled, so they all started running laps.  
By the time they were done running, everyone was worn out. The phone rang from inside and Tyson could hear his grandfather yelling for him to pick it up.  
"Fine, I'll go," said Hillary, seeing as everyone else was too tired to get up. From afar the words, "Hello," and "Okay, be right over," were heard. Hillary came back saying "Mr. Dickinson wants us over at BBA headquarters to discuss the tournament."  
  
Aura handed her brother a bowl of macaroni and cheese before grabbing her coat and walking out the door. Alex nodded a thank you, frowning and picking up his spoon and began to eat.  
Alex had been silent ever since he was kicked out of Biovolt. Alex was a good blader, but lost one match. At Biovolt, one match meant everything. He was thrown out on the street with no place to go but with his sister. His face was frozen in shock for a while, and he still hadn't spoken a single word.  
Mr. Dickinson had wanted to talk with Aura about the upcoming tournament, and was told to bring her blading gear. It almost hurt for her to beyblade. She used to love it, it gave her a wonderful feeling, but beyblading is what caused her brother so much pain, and pain of others who were in Biovolt, her friends and enemies.  
Aura walked in through the main entrance and up two flights of stairs. The secretary led her into Mr. Dickinson's office and she sat herself down. "Hello Mr. Dickinson. Long time no see."  
"Ah Aura, good to see you. I wanted to talk to you about the upcoming tournament."  
"What about it?"  
"I would very much appreciate it if you would join."  
"What?"  
  
The Blade Breakers made their way down the hallway lead by the secretary. She left them at the door to the office, saying that someone was already inside. Everyone pressed their ears against the door to hear a familiar voice.  
"Sir, you know I gave up beyblading."  
"I know dear, I just also know that you are good. What happened? Beyblading used to be your favorite thing to do."  
"You know very well what happened."  
"But that shouldn't stop you."  
Tyson could hear the situation getting tense. He knocked on the door, which made everyone else outside give a sigh of relief.  
"Come in," yelled the voice of Mr. Dickinson.  
The whole team entered precociously. Kai looked around and saw Aura sitting in front of Mr. Dickinson, frowning slightly.  
"Hey Aura," Max said cheerfully.  
"Oh, you know the Blade Breakers?" Mr. Dickinson looked shocked.  
"Sort of," she looked down slightly embarrassed. "I don't really know their names."  
Introductions went around, and Aura reintroduced herself.  
"So, what are you doing here?" Tyson asked politely.  
"Umm." Aura looked down at the ground.  
"I was just asking Aura to join the tournament. Aura, if you win the tournament, you get to face of against the Blade Breakers, either one, or all of them, depending on how much time is to be given towards the tournament."  
"I thought you said you didn't beyblade," Ray looked at her questioningly.  
"I don't. I gave it up a long time ago, for, certain reasons."  
"But she was very good, and so I would like it if she joined in again." Mr. Dickinson said, filling in the rest of what was going on.  
"Come on, it will be fun," Hillary said in her cheery manner.  
"How can you say anything, you don't beyblade," Tyson gave her a funny look.  
"Well I help, and I was just trying to help here."  
Hillary and Tyson got into a mock fight, making faces at each other and flailing their hands at one another. Kenny jumped between the two.  
"STOP IT!! Is it possible to have a civilized conversation with you two in the same room?"  
"Obviously not," Kai said, speaking for the first time since they had gotten there. "I think it," he paused, looking at the ground, stumbling over words, "It would be nice if you did it, joined the tournament, I mean."  
Aura shut her eyes in deep concentration. "I'll do it. It wont be easy for me, but I can't just run away from everything." Aura sighed once then walked out of the office, the Blade Breakers trailing behind her. She slowed down and went in the back of the line to talk with Kai.  
"Hey," she looked at him for a second and then down at the ground.  
"Hey," Kai looked at her and his face turned slightly pink, "Umm, thanks for giving me your lunch yesterday."  
"It was no problem. I wasn't hungry anyway."  
"Hey, are you hungry now?" Kai nodded so she addressed the entire team. "I had someone watching my brother. I thought this was going to be a long meeting. If anyone wants to go out to lunch, my treat, your quite welcome to."  
"HEY, I'M IN!" Tyson shouted as they all walked out the main doors.  
"Okay," Aura smiled politely as everyone nodded in agreement.  
"Careful Aura, Tyson is a human vacuum," Hillary commented, giving Tyson a face.  
"That's okay, I have a huge budget."  
Kai looked over at the smiling girl. He hadn't been feeling so good after that long training and running that Hillary had put the team to. When he saw her smile, all his disappointments just seemed to wash away and his day seemed to shine.  
  
Everyone was sitting at a round table at Town Pizza ((hey, I couldn't think up a name)). A huge cheese pizza was set down between them. Ray picked up a piece, and then started asking questions.  
"So Aura, what made you quit beyblading?"  
"It's a long story," Aura picked up a slice of pizza and placed it on her plate.  
"Well we're not going anywhere," Hillary said.  
"Umm, I guess I could tell you. A little while ago, a huge beyblading program in Russia was shut down."  
"Biovolt." Kai said uncomfortably.  
"Yea, you've heard of it?"  
"We're the reason it shut down," Tyson said proudly.  
"Oh. Well, anyway, my brother and I were both in that program. My mother signed us up for it when we were little, since my father ran the program." "YOUR FATHER WAS BORIS?" Tyson yelled, with food still in his mouth. "Yea, I wasn't very proud. When I was in it, I had made a friend there. He and I were the best bladers in the abbey at the time. I was always a little better than him. He really wanted power. One day, they showed us a really cool and powerful blade. He wanted it. I asked him not to, but he did. He snuck out, took it, tested it out in the training room, and lost control, destroying half the room itself. I saw him, and after taking one good look at my face, he ran away. I ran away as well, because I could barely tolerate the abbey with a friend, without one, it was unbearable He never came back. I guess I sort of feel that beyblading took away my friends." Kai looked up. This sounded like when he was in Biovolt. He had tried to use Black Dranzer, and ended up making a huge mess of it all. But he didn't remember Aura. For a while, he couldn't even remember Black Dranzer at all, because out of shock, had blocked it out of his memory. Maybe she was blocked out too. "Then my brother joined Biovolt." "Who's your brother?" Max asked before taking another bite at his pizza. "His name's Alex." There were a few shocked looks at this comment. "Do you know him too?" "Yea, I beat him the day we first visited the abbey," Tyson said, eyes open wide. "Oh. Well, when you beat him, he got kicked out of the abbey. My father hated failure. Beyblading was everything to Alex. He was in so much shock that he became depressed and stopped talking. He lived with me in Russia for a while, and then we moved here, to Japan, where I was born." "You live in Japan? With who?" Ray looked up curiously. "With my brother, and my mom's maids and butlers. All the money my father earned was either put into Biovolt for his own amusement or sent to my mother, and dad made a lot of money. My mother loved my dad, so when he got sent to jail, she became so depressed that she took an overdose on medicine and died. She emptied out the medicine cabinet, actually. Beyblading sent my dad to jail. So in the end, beyblading just took away my life." "That's terrible." Kai looked at her, feeling her pain, and put an arm around her. Even though he wasn't sure if this was a long lost friend, he was sure she needed one. He generally wasn't this caring, but somehow, was compelled to feel bed for her and reach out with a helping hand. "I don't know. I'm sort of used to it now. I just haven't bladed in a while, and I don't know how I'll feel about it." "Well, don't worry," Hillary said "we'll be routing for you, and we'll be there till the end." "Thanks guys," she said, hiding back tears "you don't even know how much that means to me." 'Even though they're doing it out of pity.' She thought to herself.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
K, I know, short as hell. O well. I like writing this, but if I get enough flames, I wont post again. 


	3. Chapter 3

I thought the song "could I be you" is a good song for this chapter, so I'm making this a song fic as well as a continuing chapter. I don't own beyblade, got it?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hi Kai," Aura said as they left school.  
"I was supposed to pass on that you're supposed to train with us today," Kai said, staring ahead of him with a blank expression.  
"Alright," she said, smiling up at him, even though he only looked at her from the corner of his eye. "I'll be a bit late though, I REFUSE to beyblade in a skirt."  
Kai looked down on her, almost cracking a smile. She seemed so cheerful, almost unafraid of showing emotions, as if she was hiding nothing. She seemed innocent and small. She laughed at everything and sharing her emotions with everyone. He could never be that, she was everything he wished he could be, even if he barely knew her.  
  
*There is something wrong With the sum of us I can't seem to erase How can I be The only one Without a smile on my face When now*  
  
Kai walked slowly through Tyson's gate, seeing Aura already there. She was smiling, being accepted, and that was all she needed. However bad he felt, he could look to her, and envy yet love her happiness. He was in awe of her.  
  
*You're laughing out loud At just the though of being alive And I was wondering Could I just be you tonight*  
  
She launched the blade, grimacing at the sound, which brought back her memories. She must feel terrible. He looked down at her blade, seeing it falter as she grimaced. She would have to focus or she wouldn't get it right. He had been taught to cover all emotion when beyblading. Her blade stopped faltering, and she started excelling at an amazing rate, improving with every second.  
  
*You show your pain Like it really hurts And I can't even Start to feel mine And I'm standing in place With my head first And I shake I shake I shake And I see your progress Stretched out for miles And miles*  
  
She looked so happy. Aura slowly faded into glee, becoming one with the beyblade she was controlling. She had it zooming across the yard and dodging different obstacles like soda cans and plastic cups. She looked so happy, loving the sport she once fell in love with. She seemed in ecstasy.  
  
*And you're laughing out loud At just the thought of being alive And I was wondering Could I just be you tonight*  
  
He ran forward to get a better look. Tyson and Ray were cheering for her, watching as she played like a pro. He wanted to yell to, to say something encouraging, but nothing came out. How could he not speak, it's as if he didn't even know how. What could he say to encourage her, as if he was better? When he looked at her, all he could see was all the things wrong with him.  
  
*This is the sound I make These are the words I chose But somehow the right thing to say Just wont come out*  
  
Why hadn't he seen it before? She looked beautiful, smiling as she was. She seemed to shine. How could he be thinking this? Was he falling in love with her? He didn't even know her. She looked up at him for a moment. She looked into Kai's eyes, and saw the disappointing shock, and redirected her gaze back to her blade. Her smile faded a bit, but she slowly rejoined herself with her blade. Her smile never rekindled to its full shine.  
  
*And you're laughing out loud At just the thought of being alive And I was wondering Could I just be you Tonight*  
  
He stepped forward as her blade intentionally stopped spinning. "How did I do?" She looked up into Kai's eyes, searching for some form of encouragement from him. But he never responded, in awe of everything she was.  
"Guys, I have to go home." she looked at the ground. Aura's smile was fading fast. ".You know," she looked up in a fake smile "homework."  
"Yea, I know what you mean," Hillary smiled.  
Ray noticed her pain and put a hand on her back, guiding her through the gate and handing her, her beyblade, which she had forgotten on the ground.  
Kai just watched her leave. Why couldn't he talk to her? Why was she so upset? There were too many questions rushing through his head, more than any he had asked before in his life.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Okay, yea lame. I get it. Does no one love me? Why will they not review? O, incase anyone was wondering this is "Could I Be You" by Matchbox 20. I don't own that either. ^_^ Now, I don't know what to say, I'm gonna post the next chapter tomorrow, I know it. That or later tonight. 


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the next installment. Today is remember Grandpa day for me, so this is in honor of him, cause I was thinking of him when I wrote this. ^_^ Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Kitsune Ria: There is a reason why he already is strongly attracted to Aura so soon ^_^ gonna have to read the rest to find out.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, zip. But I own Aura; she is MINE!!! I just contradicted myself didn't I?  
  
Kai: Yup  
  
Neko: YOU HAVE TO BE SOMEWHERE ELSE  
  
Meru: NEKO!!! YOU MADE IT!!! Kai, get into the fic now.  
  
Kai: But I don't wanna  
  
Meru and Neko: Well tough  
  
--------------------------  
  
Aura left Tyson's house with Kai and Ray trailing behind her.  
"Why are you following me?" Aura said, whipping around when doing so.  
"Because we are supposed to tell you to be here tomorrow," Ray said coolly.  
"I can't make it. I have to visit someone at the hospital. He's like family, and I can't let him down." Kai gave her a weird look as if she was a bug.  
"Alright," Ray said, motioning for Kai to follow him back inside. Once outside of everyone's earshot, Ray yanked at Kai. "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?"  
"Do what?"  
"She looked to you for moral support, and you looked at her like some freak."  
"I, I didn't mean to," he looked shocked. It never occurred to him that he was the reason she seemed upset.  
"Well, you should be careful. She seems to be really warming up to you. You just keep giving her the cold shoulder. If you keep going this way, she might think you hate her," with that, Ray walked off.  
"I, I, I," he didn't know what to say.  
  
The next day, Aura made her way to the hospital. There was an old man named Bob who had been there for a month. When she was doing volunteer work there, she had been assigned to decorating his room with flowers. She talked to him for a bit, and they became friends. Even though it was rare to be friends with the elderly, he had become like her closest friend. She told him about all her problems, about starting school, how her family was pretty much deteriorated. Once in a while, his grandchildren would come in, carrying beyblades, and she would help them assemble the tiny jagged tops. She also explained the entire game to him. The only thing wrong with the entire picture, was that he had cancer. It would slowly eat away at him until there was nothing left.  
She entered the hospital to see the little grandchildren playing with their beyblades in the lobby. "Hi J.P. Hi Aaron."  
"Hi Aura," they chimed in unison.  
"Why are you out here?"  
"Because the doctors say that grandpa is sleeping, and they don't want kids in the room," said the younger, Aaron. He looked really disappointed.  
"Oh, well, when he wakes up, you'll be able to see him." She then gave each of them a light hug and moved on to Bob's room. She pushed open the door to find everyone looking upset. A doctor pulled her outside and whispered in her ear "he's dying."  
"What," she said weakly. She ran inside and saw him on the bed, a family member at each hand. She ran by his head, tears welling up in her eyes.  
"You've been such a sweet girl," he said, as if nothing bad was happening.  
"How can you be so calm?" she said, her voice shaking.  
"Because, dear, I want this. I've been in pain for so long. This is like a long rest for me. You've been so sweet to everyone. Why don't you put all that kindness out into the world? J.P. and Aaron love you. And I'm sure that hard-set boy you told me about could use a friend like you. I'm glad you went back into that bey sport thing, you really seem to like it. I don't want you to be afraid. Oh, you left your photon album here last time you came. Don't forget it. Promise me you wont be upset because of all this," and he fell into eternal slumber before she could reply. Even if she wanted to reply, she couldn't. She was completely choked up. She kissed him lightly on the forehead, as a token of respect, and ran out of the building.  
She did all she could to hold back her tears. She ran, clutching her photo album in her hand. She made it to Tyson's house. She didn't know why she went there, but the first person she saw was Kai.  
"Aura, I." he looked a bit upset, but she couldn't listen, she just needed a friend.  
She ran forward and broke down into his arms, buried her face in his chest and cried her eyes out. He wrapped her arms awkwardly around her, and on instinct whispered comforting words in her ear. He didn't even know what he was saying, just that she needed him right now, and that was all he really knew how to do.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Sappy, I know. I really needed to write this chapter to relieve my soul. Thank you to all who read this. Please review. 


	5. Chapter 5

This really needed inspiration, because I was having huge writers block. So I sadly had to pull this out of my reality. ^_^ Sometimes when people go into mental breakdown mode, they get a sudden case of amnesia, so that is what I used. In the end I chose Runaway by Sugar Ray.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Aura plopped down on the bed in her room and opened her photo album and held it close. On the first page was a picture of Bob, and her breath stopped at the sight of it. Tears ran down her already red face. How could such terrible things happen to her? She just wanted to crawl under a rock and die. Nothing was going right. She shut her eyes and her mind seemed to go off into infinite space. She lied down on her bed, not bothering to change in Pajamas, dropping her album, and cried herself to sleep.  
  
*She falls apart by herself  
  
No ones there to talk or understand  
  
Feels sustained, dries here eyes  
  
Finds herself, opens the door inside  
  
People see right through you  
  
Everyone who knew you well  
  
Falls apart, might as well  
  
Day is long and nothing is wasteful*  
  
Kai shot up out of bed, in sweat pants and without a shirt. He was covered in sweat and he was boiling. He had a nightmare, but he couldn't remember what it was. He changed into his regular clothes and walked outside. He glanced at the grandfather clock by the door. It was midnight, it was late, but he didn't care. H e needed to clear his mind, and these little strolls were usual to him.  
  
* Runaway runaway (runaway runaway)  
  
Hold, hold you but you're going away  
  
Runaway runaway (runaway runaway)  
  
(Want) Hold (Want) you tomorrow but you're leaving today*  
  
Aura sat up, looking around. Her tears were slowly flowing down her cheeks. She placed her hands against them, 'Why am I crying?' She looking around, she looked shocked, 'Where am I?' She then proceeded towards a mirror on the wall, 'Who am I?'  
She walked outside of the room and saw stairs. She followed them down and made it to the front door. There were platform boots there, and she put them on. 'I'll return them,' she thought as she went outside.  
From behind her, Alex was watching her every move, and put on his sandals, following her out the door.  
  
*You walk along by yourself  
  
There's no sound, nothing is changing  
  
Been gone away, left you there  
  
Emptiness is nothing you can't share  
  
All those words that hurt you  
  
More than you would let it show  
  
Comes apart, by yourself  
  
All is well and everything is wasted *  
  
Kai walked down to the river. This was he needed, the sound of flowing water. It was calming in a way. He needed to be alone with his thoughts, and this was the best way.  
He ran his fingers in the water. The water tugged at his hand. "Why can I feel this way over someone I hardly know,' his thoughts were always on Aura nowadays. It didn't seem fair that someone like her could reach for his heart so easily, so in the end he ended up not saying things right. He didn't now how to act around a girl, his hormones seemed to take over. There was no control at all, and in the end he ended up hurting her feelings.  
He heard someone making their way down the hill, so he decided to look up. It was Aura.  
"Excuse me sir, I seem to be lost," she smiled at him.  
  
*Runaway runaway (runaway runaway)  
  
(Want) Hold (Want) hold you but you're going away  
  
Runaway runaway (runaway runaway)  
  
(Want) Hold (Want) you tomorrow but you're leaving today *  
  
"Hello Aura," She might still be mad at him. He didn't want that. She seemed so upset earlier that day. Even if he was generally tough and mean around people, she didn't need that sort of attitude.  
"Aura. You must have the wrong person. I don't think my name is Aura. But could you please help me, I seem to be lost. I can't find my way home," her eyes were still red from crying, and more seemed to be pouring down her face, "I don't even know where I am." The tears poured down harder.  
She seemed so fragile then, like even touching her would break her. He brushed a hand against her cheek and wiped away a tear. "Don't cry. I'll help you. My name's Kai." He had never been this nice before; he was shocking himself. He was sure this was Aura; she had worn that outfit earlier. Those jeans and tank top were exactly the same.  
There was someone watching them, he felt it. He looked up and there was Alex, looking a bit upset. He was still in his pajamas.  
"Hello little boy," she smiled up at him.  
"Doesn't he look familiar to you?"  
"No, should he? What's wrong kid? Why don't you come down here?"  
Alex walked down slowly and cautiously, still as silent as ever. "Does he talk?"  
"No," Kai said, looking at the ground. How could she not remember these things? It's her life, what is all about her. "His name is Alex."  
"Hello Alex," she smiled sweetly at him. She was all smiles, how could this be? A second ago she was crying. Gosh, I'm so worn out. Ha ha, I don't even know why."  
"Here I'll carry you." Kai offered out an arm, but she stepped slightly back.  
"How do I know I can trust you?"  
"Because, who do you have to trust?"  
  
*Sometimes we'll feel around and this dance instead can't be down  
  
All the sound of me on my own  
  
Any sound of me again it's time away surround around a friend  
  
I know where I know where no where to runaway *  
  
Aura seemed almost clueless. What could have happened to her? All these questions were running through his mind. If she knew what was going on, Aura wouldn't have been so trusting. Aura dropped into a half faint and Kai caught her and positioned her in a piggyback. "Alex, do you know your way back to your house."  
Alex nodded lightly and led Kai back to his house. "Thank you sir," Aura whispered in his ear, "Is it alright if I fall asleep on your back?"  
Kai nodded, "Go ahead." Aura nuzzled his neck a bit before drifting off to sleep.  
  
*She falls apart, no one there  
  
Hold her hand, it seems to disappear  
  
Falls apart, might as well  
  
Day is long and nothing is wasted *  
  
Kai followed Alex inside the house. It was quite big; like a small mansion. The butler and maid were rushing around the house franticly, searching for the two missing children under their care. "Don't worry, they're right here." The butler and maid stopped to look at the small group, eyes wide.  
"Is she okay?" The maid inched closer, looking worried.  
"She's fine, where's her room?"  
"St-straight up the stairs and right across."  
"Thanks," he said, shifting the weight on his back and proceeding up the stairs. Alex ran past him and held Aura's door open for him. Kai entered her room and Alex left, letting the door shut behind him.  
  
*Runaway runaway (runaway runaway)  
  
(Want) Hold (Want) hold you but your going away  
  
Runaway runaway (runaway runaway)  
  
(Want) Hold (Want) you tomorrow but your leaving today  
  
Runaway Runaway  
  
Hold (Want) hold you (Want) but your going away  
  
But you're leaving today*  
  
Kai carefully slid Aura off his back and straightened her out on her bed. He slipped her boots and socks off and set them by her bed. He tucked her in and kissed her lightly on the cheek, blushing when doing so. He walked to her door and shut the lights as he went.  
  
*But you're leaving today*  
  
-------------------------------------------------- That happened to me once. I was having a bad day and a ton of really bad things were happening to me, and suddenly, after a nap, I forgot who I was. My grandpa had just died, so I was really depressed. I wandered around the house for a while until I saw a picture of my grandfather and me dancing, and then I remembered and started crying. Of coarse my parents didn't really care; they expected me to cry after an incident like that. ^_^' 


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, so the last chapter was just a bit weird. It was only a little. Plus, you the readers could have done the same thing. My friend Josh did it during class and he didn't snap out of it until near the end of class. ^_^ Well, here is the next chapter.  
  
Neko: Can I do the disclaimer? Please?  
  
Meru: NO!! I wanna!!  
  
Neko: I'll never be your friend again!!  
  
Meru: NOT TRUE!! Fine, you can do it with me.  
  
Neko: Meru does not own beyblade or any other anime or manga related thing, well, except for her online comic in the making, "Hell's Wrath".  
  
Meru: Aura is my character, and that is all. But I will take pride in this story anyway. ^_^ Enjoy.  
  
Neko: I WANT POPCORN!! ((She just got her braces off, so she can have it, YAY))  
  
Kai: I made some.  
  
Ray: We all did.  
  
Meru: NO!!! YOU HAVE TO BE IN THE STORY, NOT THE DISCLAIMER!! GO AWAY!!  
  
Tyson: Fine, no popcorn for you.  
  
Neko: GIMME!!! *jumps on Tyson *  
  
Tyson: NO MINE!!! *dust cloud appears, blocking the sight of most of the fight *  
  
Meru: Whatever. I don't like popcorn.  
  
Max: Oh, then can I have yours  
  
Meru: No!! Kai can have it. Enjoy the fic everyone.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Kai walked into school the next day to see Aura there. What was up with last night? She acted as if she had amnesia.  
"Good morning Kai," she said mid-yawn. "I feel like I didn't get any sleep at a-a," she then yawned, stretching out her arms as she did so.  
"So you don't remember anything about last night at all?" ((Oh man, that sounded wrong, BUT ON WITH THE FIC, IGNORE MY PE)) Kai looked at her a bit weirdly, but careful not to look at her to harshly; he didn't want her to cry again.  
"Well, vaguely. I remember being by the river, and well," she blushed a tiny bit, "You being really nice carrying me."  
"Well, you weren't well," he also blushed again, "I would have done the same for anyone." He was lying through his teeth and he new it. He would have only done it for a select few people. He was just afraid to say that to Aura; he was almost ashamed to have even the slightest crush on her. It may have seemed immature, but he just didn't want mockery focused in his direction.  
Classes started and during lunch Aura and Kai decided to sit outside. While they were talking out on a bench, a boy their age came to sit with them.  
"Hey Wyatt," Kai said with a bit of concern in his voice. Wyatt had just gotten let out of the hospital, after trying to control a bit beast too powerful for him, he had been mentally and physically injured. Wyatt had to be rushed to the hospital and hadn't been out for a while. "How are you?"  
"GREAT!!" He seemed as perky as ever. "Can I sit with you and your friend?"  
"Sure," Aura answered for him "Take a seat."  
"So, I'm Wyatt."  
"Aura," they shook hands and Kai could tell that these two would get along well. When he saw how kind Aura was looking at Wyatt though, how he also seemed to be warming up so fast, he felt a pang of jealousy. He didn't truly understand why, but he still did.  
"So, do you beyblade?" Wyatt addressed towards Aura.  
"A little," Aura looked down at the ground. Kai guessed she was still under beyblading pressure.  
"Are you entering the tournament?"  
"Yes, she is," Kai said a bit stiffly, before Aura could reply.  
"That's awesome, I am too! We might face each other!" Wyatt looked so excited.  
"Are you sure it's a good idea for you to be back into beyblading so soon?" Kai asked.  
"It's not so bad. I'll be fine."  
"This will be so much fun!" Kai wasn't sure how much Aura was masking, but after that statement, knew she was defiantly hiding her opinion on the tournament.  
"Yea. Oh, lunch is over." Wyatt stood up while talking, eyes on his watch.  
"Alright, see you at the tournament."  
'That's right,' Kai thought 'The tournament tomorrow.'  
Kai and Aura walked back to the classroom together. "Hey Aura," Kai said, looking at the ground "Don't you feel a bit uncomfortable about the tournament?"  
"Well, just a little." Aura looked at the ground as well, signaling that it was probably a good idea to change the subject. Kai looked up at her, as they sat down at their desks. And so school continued.  
  
After school, Aura left to get changed and Kai made his way towards the river. Alex and the butler and Maid were by the river with the Blade Breakers setting up what looked like a party.  
"Hey Kai," Ray yelled "We're doing a party in honor of the tournament tomorrow."  
"Yea homey," Tyson's grandfather had snuck up behind him, making him jolt. "You gonna help out?"  
"Sure," Kai gave a smirk, walking over and helped decorate a cake.  
"There's supposed to be a meteor shower tonight," the plump little maid said with a wide grin, "It should be wonderful to watch."  
  
Aura made her way slowly towards the river. "What if I'm not ready?" Aura said to herself as she walked. She still wasn't sure if this tournament was what she truly wanted to do. What with her deteriorated family, half hearted friends, and people leaving her left and right, she was sure she was going to crumble.  
She kicked a pebble as she went over a bridge, looking at her baggy red pants. She and her friend had bought tons of the exact same clothes, her colors being red and black, his being blue black, almost like twins. Kids had called her a tomboy, which wasn't necessarily false. She had also bought tons of other things that her friend had also bought. They had even both bought the same face paint for Halloween. She had stuck to that style ever since. It was like her trademark.  
She walked slowly down the hill and followed the river to the meeting place. She was sick of training. For her, it was like every time, it wasn't painful, but she felt like she was falling yet falling. Feeling the exact opposites at the same time. Her memory would reel, taking away a bit of her happiness. And the fact that the people around her reminded her so much of her old life, with such seemingly nice people, made her feel really down.  
She pulled out her beyblade and looked at the picture on the bit chip. There was a picture of a phoenix, so much like Kai's Dranzer. Morrigun, her trusty bit beast. It had been passed down from generation to generation on her mother's side of the family. A symbol for her mother, the one thing she wasn't willing to give her husband. Aura had worked with Morrigun since as long as she could beybladed. They were partners.  
She still remembered the first time Morrigun appeared for her. She was beyblading, and her mother was watching. When her beyblade hit a rock, the attack and defense ring broke. Her mother picked it up, took it inside, and when she came back, Morrigun had been put in. She remembered the flying sensation when Morrigun came out for the first time. When Aura first saw Morrigun, she looked her, Morrigun, in the eye with brain dead shock. She and Morrigun became like friends, trusting each other and becoming fused as one.  
Aura shoved Morrigun back in her pocket. She couldn't let the Blade Breakers know about Morrigun, that was her little surprise.  
She looked up at the sound of music. The sun was setting to their her left, making the entire scene seem almost like a painting. She ran forward, eyeing the Blade Breakers. They were all standing there waiting.  
"Took you long enough," Tyson said in his usual slightly peeved tone, "I was getting hungry."  
"What is all this?"  
"Well, we all thought that it would be a good idea to throw you a party," Ray stepped forward with a camcorder in one hand and waving his other hand at the group of people behind him. "You had been working too hard. We understand how hard this is for you, and we figured that training and worrying about tomorrow will only make things worse."  
"I CALL THE CAKE!!" Max yelled spontaneously.  
"The whole thing?" Aura heard Kenny say as she zoned out, walking towards the edge of the river. The song on the radio changed and she looked out on the water, letting the music carry her mind away. Kai watched from afar, wishing just slightly that Aura would notice him the way he noticed her. What could she be thinking?  
  
*What are you doing tonight  
  
I wish I could be a fly on your wall  
  
Are you really alone  
  
Still in your dreams  
  
Why can't I bring you into my life  
  
What would it take to make to see that I'm alive*  
  
Kai stared at her until the sun went down. She seemed angelic as she turned around, the sun behind her making her glow. She walked away from the river, smiling, and ran for the ice cream. She walked right by him, almost as if he wasn't there.  
  
*If I was invisible  
  
Then I could just watch you in your room  
  
If I was invincible  
  
I'd make you mine tonight  
  
If hearts were unbreakable  
  
Then I could just tell you where I stand  
  
I would be the smartest man  
  
If I was invisible  
  
Wait...I already am*  
  
Her eyes seemed to twinkle in the moonlight as they set up blankets on the ground, preparing for the meteor shower. He tried to yell to her over the others, but it only came out in a whisper, so didn't hear him. His eyes followed her, as she ran around excitedly. Again, she seemed much better than he ever was.  
  
*I saw your face in the crowd  
  
I called your name  
  
You don't hear a sound  
  
I keep tracking your steps  
  
Each move you make  
  
Wish I could be what goes through your mind  
  
Wish you could touch me with the colors of your life*  
  
Everything was set up. Kai moved to lay down with the rest of them and gaze at the stars above. Aura didn't feel like sitting so she walked over to the hill. He wanted to sit next to her, but didn't feel comfortable. Kai didn't trust his emotions. He just watched her.  
  
*If I was invisible  
  
Then I could just watch you in your room  
  
If I was invincible  
  
I'd make you mine tonight  
  
If hearts were unbreakable  
  
Then I could just tell you where I stand  
  
I would be the smartest man  
  
If I was invisible  
  
Wait...I already am*  
  
The first meteor flashed by, and more followed. Everyone stood up to see. Aura got really excited and started running around. He still pitied her, and knew she was masking so much. She was very good at keeping a poker face, and he felt for that. She had been through as much as he had, maybe more, and she didn't deserve that.  
She started spinning around and almost fell. Kai ran out to grab her, but Ray caught her right before he could make it.  
"You might want to be careful," he smiled sweetly at her, pulling her up "We can't have you getting hurt before tomorrow's match."  
"Thanks," she said, standing up straight and smoothing out her clothes on instinct.  
  
* I reach out  
  
But you don't even see me  
  
Even when I'm screaming  
  
Baby, you don't hear me  
  
I am nothing without you  
  
Just a shadow passing through...*  
  
She sat down and started to shiver. She was wearing a sleeveless leather shirt, so she had the right to be cold. Kai walked over, gathering up his courage, and handed her his scarf.  
"Won't you be cold without it?" she said, looking up with concern.  
Kai just shook his head no. "Thanks!" she wrapped the scarf around her neck and curled up in a ball. Surprisingly, the scarf actually warmed her up quite a bit. "Look, I'm sorry I acted so messed up last night. I guess I was so upset about everything that my brain needed a reboot." She looked up at him in an apologetic sort of way. He just sat down next to her and smiled. She gave him a hug, which shocked him, and then continued looking up at the sky.  
  
*If I was invisible  
  
Then I could just watch you in your room  
  
If I was invincible  
  
I'd make you mine tonight  
  
If hearts were unbreakable  
  
Then I could just tell you where I stand  
  
I would be the smartest man  
  
If I was invisible*  
  
A really large meteor passed by and she said, almost as if she was about to cry, "Make a wish." He glanced at her. Why was she crying? But he knew better than to ask, and just looked up at the sky with her, wishing just that she could be happy.  
  
*Wait.. I already am*  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Meru: By the way, that's 'Invisible' by Clay Aiken. I don't own that either.  
  
Neko: If a father and a daughter had a son.  
  
Meru: That would make the boy's mom his brother.  
  
Neko: His dad, his gramps  
  
Meru: AND HE WOULD BE HIS OWN UNCLE!!  
  
Kai: That was random  
  
Meru: I'm random  
  
Neko: Hey Ray..  
  
Ray: yea?  
  
Neko: If you have a rat tail, then how come when you untie it, it becomes a full head of hair?  
  
Ray: I dunno, I guess I tie it tight?  
  
Meru: And Kai, if that's your real hair, then how come it's two colors? You sure you didn't dye it?  
  
Kai: Yes, I didn't dye it, and I was just born that way.  
  
Meru: Whatever. Tyson, did you make kettle corn?  
  
Tyson: No, kettle corns nasty.  
  
Meru: I hate you. Oh, just so all you readers know, it's also fun to imagine the song in the fic as back round music. PLEASE REVIEW.  
  
Neko: Or she'll track you down and kill you.  
  
Meru: Right, what she said.  
  
Max: I made kettle corn?  
  
Meru: Can I have it?  
  
Max: Sure, I'm stuffed from the first five bags of regular popcorn  
  
All but Tyson: Eeeeeeeeeeeeew 


	7. Chapter 7

Lets see. I want to thank the entire world. but the story isn't over.  
  
Meru: I need a hug.  
  
Neko: Our school has been giving us so much homework  
  
Meru: So we're both tired. (Falls over, half asleep)  
  
Neko: WAKE UP!!  
  
Meru: (Jolts up) Sorry.  
  
Kai: Hey, I have frappaccinos. You want some?  
  
Meru: Please?  
  
Neko: Pretty please?  
  
Ray: Here, we got some for you.  
  
Meru: YAY!! (Sips frappacino) sweet bliss. Anyway. review peeps; I want to know you care.  
  
Tyson: And she doesn't own us  
  
Meru: Oh quit reminding me. NOW REVIEW!!  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
"Gosh, I never noticed how big the BBA building was before," Wyatt said as he stared up the stories of the building.  
"Seventy four above ground floors, and six below ground," Aura said looking down. Alex looked up, measuring the height.  
"And you know this. how?" Tyson gave her a queer look.  
"I guess I've just spent too much time here."  
"We'd best head inside. We'll be watching the tournament from the box seats with Mr. Dickinson," Ray said, trying to hide his nervousness.  
"Yea, umm, I'm gonna go inside and change into my blading clothes and prepare." Kai looked her over. She was wearing what she wore to all the practices, why would she wear anything different? Kai watched inside as the tournament rules were announced and the board was put up, listing each of the matches for that day. Aura was going to face a kid named Evan. Wyatt was against some teenager, probably sixteen, name Jonathan. Aura was the first to battle. That put a lot of pressure on her. Could she handle it?  
  
"AND NOW WE WILL START THE TOURNAMENT!" Jazz said, being the announcer of this match. "GLAD YOU ALL COULD MAKE IT! NOW WOULD OUR FIRST CONTESTANTS PLEASE STEP UP TO THE DISH?" Evan, who seemed to be, maybe, Aura's age, walked out onto the platform. "AND HERE WE HAVE, EVAN! He's a newbie, so we don't have any official records of him. But from what we've heard on the street, after meeting him, kids went broke trying to repair their blades after he battled them. Now where is Aura?" "Right here Jazz," a voice seemed to be coming from the announcement box attached to the ceiling. There was a shadow, barely visible, standing on the edge. The shadow jumped and landed on the empty side of the blading platform, right where she was supposed to stand. "Sorry I'm late, I had to change, so I took the quick way down." Kai almost fell backwards out of his seat. The girl in front of him wasn't Aura; it was a girl version of him. There were two red stripes on either side of her face. Her hair was usual, but her clothes were different. A white scarf, red baggy pants, black sleeveless leather shirt. It was all the same, but the colors were different. "Hey Aura, long time no see," Jazz said as if he had known her for years (which he had). "Yea." She smiled up at him. "Hey Jazz?" "What is it?" "Could you just say my name, no power sizing please." "Sure no problem." Jazz looked towards the audience, who was still in shock from her miraculous landing. "AND ON THIS SIDE, WE HAVE AURA! NOW LETS GET THINGS STARTED! 3." The bladers put their blades in the launchers. Kai took a good look at Auras. Just like his. only red instead of blue. Was she his biggest fan or something? "2..." Aura got a fake looking determined face. Evans looked real though. "1. LET IT RIP." Aura let the blade fall in. As the blades circled, she looked as if she was truly trying, putting effort into every blow she gave and took. But when Kai looked in her eyes, there was no effort there at all, as if she were to cry. She was better than she was playing out. "COME ON!! ATTACK ME ALREADY!!" Evan yelled from the other side of the arena. "I CAN TELL YOU'RE NOT TRYING!!" "Fine," she looked so remorseful, as the blade knocked against his in what looked like a light shove. Then the blade got thrown up, and out into the first row of the audience. Everyone jumped back as it landed, cracking the concrete as it hit. When Evan went to pick it up, it was still in perfect condition. He looked up, somewhat sad at first, but then picked up the blade and mouthed a thank you to her. "Why are you thanking me?" "Because you could have smashed it to bits. I wish you luck in the next round." He shot out a hand and she took it, smiling. She still felt really bad for making him lose, it wasn't fair to him, when he truly wanted to play the sport. "NOW THAT'S WHAT I CALL TRUE SPORTSMANSHIP PEOPLE!" Jazz yelled, waving his hands towards the pair.  
  
Aura was tired and decided just to head home. She left Alex in the care of Mr. Dickinson. Then later, Wyatt called.  
"So how did you do?"  
"GREAT! I won; it was close though, because the kid was really close to my level. I saw you. That was amazing, how you beat him with a little bump."  
"It was pure luck, you can be sure. Look, I'm really tired, and the next match is tomorrow. I really want my rest."  
"Yea, I should nap too. See you tomorrow then."  
"Yea."  
"Oh, and Aura?"  
"Uh huh," he voice seemed a bit faded.  
"Want to explain why you were dressed like Kai?"  
"I don't really want to answer that right now. Maybe later."  
"Alright. See you."  
"Yup." She set the phone down lightly on the receiver, and let herself drift into her dreams.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Yea, until the last chapter, all the rest of these will be short. Sorry guys. I feel really bad. THEY TOOK AWAY OUR WATER!! I need water. I'm so dehydrated and I cant' think.  
  
Neko: It's okay. everything will get better.  
  
Meru: Easy for you to say.  
  
Kai: Please cheer up; I don't like seeing you sad.  
  
Meru: Did he actually just say that?  
  
Ray: Yea, he's on an overdose on sugar and caffeine. It's making his brain melt.  
  
Meru: oh, okay, just checking.  
  
All: REVIEW EVERYONE!!!  
  
Max: Yea, I want to go home, and she wont let me till the fic is done.  
  
Tyson: And she wont be done until someone reviews.  
  
Neko: Oh how convincing  
  
Meru: Hey, it was a last resort. 


	8. Chapter 8

Meru: LALALA!! All is right with the world!!!  
  
Neko: YUP!! 'Cause I got a retainer. AND ITS PINK!!  
  
Meru: NO!!! Because YYH IS BACK ON THE AIR!! WAHOOOOOOOOO!!! Why does the color of a retainer matter anyway?  
  
Neko: 'Cause it has to be PRETTY!!  
  
Meru: Whatever. Now lets see, where did the blade breakers go?  
  
Neko: Don't ask me. I was watching TV.  
  
Meru: WHERE ARE YOU!!!!!!!  
  
Kai: Over here  
  
Meru: What are you doing?  
  
Tyson: Watching us on TV.  
  
Hillary: I LOOK FAT!!  
  
Max: No, don't say that. You look pretty.  
  
Meru: I need you guys back in my fic, not in my house.  
  
Ray: Well, whatever, just no torturing.  
  
Meru: Do I ever?  
  
All: YES!!!  
  
Meru: OKAY!! IN NOW!! AND NOW I HAVE TO CLEAN OF THE FAMILY ROOM!! Look at this DISASTER!!  
  
Neko: Oh bleh.  
  
Meru: I own nothing. Note that I live in my PARENT'S house!!  
  
Neko: So does that mean you don't own Beyblade?  
  
Meru: WHAT DO YOU THINK!!  
  
Neko: The cow in the field goes moo?  
  
Meru: Oy gevault.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Kai watched the continuing battles. Aura finished her battles so quickly that the tournament didn't look like it would have to be pushed into Sunday, but the final match had to be pushed. Every battle was like the last, at least with Aura. She seemed to knock all the blades out of the ring in the same way as her first battle. She would circle, not try. Then she would do a quick attack, knocking the blade out of the stadium. Today was her battle with Wyatt, and she would probably do the same thing.  
"You ready for today Aura?" Wyatt said as he and Aura entered the BBA building.  
"Yea, I hate to be facing you in the finals like this," she paused, looking to the ground, "I don't want to lose you as a friend if one or the other of us wins."  
"Don't worry, everything will be okay. It's just a game."  
"Yes, but games can do a lot of damage."  
"Not with us. Well, good luck."  
"You too." They both entered the building, going their separate ways towards the different locker rooms. Kai was walking a bit behind them, and then just went straight ahead, and up to the box seats.  
  
Aura appeared on the stadium platform, wearing the exact same thing as the day before.  
"Hey Aura, I hope you washed that," Wyatt said mockingly.  
"Don't worry," she laughed a little, "I did."  
"Now I want you to go hard on me. Who cares if I win or lose, I just don't want to lose like a wimp.  
"But what if I play tactfully."  
"Same thing applies."  
"Okay," she looked unsure as she fished her blade and launcher out of her pocket.  
"ALRIGHT EVERYONE!!" Jazz's voice boomed, "TODAY IS THE FINAL MATCH OF THIS TOURNAMENT!! WHOEVER WINS THIS GETS TO FACE ONE OF THE BLADE BREAKERS!!!  
"ON ONE SIDE, WE HAVE WYATT!! ON THE OTHER, AURA!! IF ANY OF YOU HAVE BEEN TO ANY OF YESTERDAYS MATCHES, YOU'D KNOW THAT THESE GUYS AREN'T PUCHOVERS!!  
"Now, you two know the rules, I'm sure. LETS GET THINGS STARTED!! BLADERS READY?? 3."  
Aura felt her heart pounding in her chest. Wyatt was her friend; she didn't want to beat him. He made her promise on to go easy on him. This would hard to do.  
"2."  
Both bladers raised their launchers, putting the blades in.  
"1. LET IT RIP,"  
Wyatt had asked Aura not to go easy on him, but he never expected what came next. Both blades crashed, mid-air, and Wyatt's was instantly knocked out of the air, landing behind him. Wyatt's face was frozen in shock.  
"What was that?"  
Aura looked at him, a bit ashamed. "Well, you told me to go hard. I did. Sorry."  
"That was amazing. Someday, when I'm ready, we'll have a rematch. It will be more fair."  
"But," she looked a bit shocked herself, "Aren't you upset, mad?"  
"A little. But it just proves I need to get stronger to be the best."  
Jazz snapped out of his surprise as well, "That. WAS AMAZING FOLKS!! AND AURA IS THE WINNER!!"  
Aura looked down a little embarrassed. Wyatt ran over and hugged her, much to her surprise. "You did great." Tears started streaming down his cheeks. They were tears of misery and Aura knew she had caused them. She hugged him back, letting his tears soak through her shirt. If this was just a game, why was he crying? This game only hurt, it never helped.  
"AND THE BLADE BREAKERS HAVE CHOSEN WHO WILL BE FACING AURA!!"  
Aura looked up towards the box. All the Blade Breakers gave her the thumbs up, all but Kai, who wasn't in sight. Slowly the Blade Breakers made their way down to the benches on deck, so that then they could cheer better. They were routing for both sides.  
"AND AURA WILL BE FACING...."  
Aura looked up at Jazz, a little worried. He gave her the thumbs up. She looked at the Blade Breakers, who did the same.  
"KAI!!"  
Aura looked fearfully at the opponent entering the stadium from the opposite side. He looked as afraid as she was. But both faces soon hardened up.  
"I know you suddenly may think you're all that," Kai said darkly "But all those other kids were weak. You're facing a pro now."  
Aura's expression suddenly changed. It was a face Aura had never worn. But she knew it. This was her true blader: the face she out on before a real match, when things got serious. The face had no mourning or regret at all. It was only focused on the game ahead. Kai recognized it. This was the face that all top-level bladers of Biovolt had; he mostly had, right before a match. She looked up, with an evil glare and a smirk. "Bring it,"  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Short, I know, don't complain.  
  
Neko: I WANT A LONGER CHAPPIE!!  
  
Meru: Well you have to go home. I have to clean up.  
  
Neko: NO FAIR!!  
  
Meru: Yes fair. GO!! (Points finger out the door)  
  
Neko: FINE!! Humph.  
  
Kai: FINALLY!!  
  
Meru: I need a nap.  
  
Tyson: Don't we all.  
  
Meru: (Sounding cheery and clapping) The cow in the field goes moo. The cow in the field goes moo. Then a farmer comes along and chops his head off. And that's how we get hamburgers.  
  
Kenny: I think she might be overtired  
  
Ray: Just a little  
  
Max: Maybe we better just let her take that nap.  
  
Tyson: Yea, if she goes crazy, I'd rather clean. 


	9. Chapter 9

Meru: Hi, sorry this next chappie took so long to post. I've been REAL busy.  
  
Kai: Doing what? You don't have enough of a life to be busy.  
  
Meru: (Hits Kai in the head) Shut up. Anyway, on with the show.  
  
------------------  
  
Kai and Aura made eye contact, letting the moment engulf them. They were both feeling a wrath that comes before battle. They had a concentrated looks in their eyes. There was anger, determination, and a wrath that can't be stopped by the average human.  
  
"ALRIGHT, LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!!!! THREE, TWO, ONE, LET IT RIP!!!"  
  
Aura pulled the rip chord with full force, letting the blade fly into the dish. Kai did the same with his. They circled each other for a bit, then rammed each other in the center. Aura started up her attack pattern, swooping in, barely visible, and coming out before the victim knew what hit them. Kai was barely able to defend himself.  
  
He knew that move. Something was flicking in his memory saying, "Hey, I know you." Kai tried to hit Aura, but missed. She pulled around and started up her attack pattern again, but this time Kai was ready. After the first hit, Kai's blade forced itself against Aura's, sending sparks around the dish. They seemed almost evenly matched.  
  
Aura's blade went to the edge of the dish and launched itself above Kai's, heading straight down on top of it. This was Kai's attack, and it was almost like she mimicked it. The entire image of the blade itself, as it dived towards his Dranzer, seemed too familiar. He heard a voice in his mind.  
  
"You have to teach me that," a young boy said, echoing in his head. The boy sounded very young, maybe eight or below years old.  
  
"Maybe some other time. I can't have you copying all my moves, then I'd have to find new ones," That was the voice of a young girl. Then both voices giggled. They both sounded so familiar to him.  
  
"KAI, PAY ATTENTION!" He heard Aura yell from across the arena. "I want a fair fight. CONCENTRATE!" Kai snapped into attention and noticed that Dranzer was wobbling.  
  
"DRANZER!" he yelled, summoning the dreaded phoenix locked within the bit chip. The beyblade straightened out and light surrounded it. There was a cry as Dranzer soared up into the air, and increasing the power of the blade.  
  
'This will win me the match,' he thought with sheer satisfaction. 'She doesn't have a bit beast.'  
  
Aura looked frightened for half a second. She let the strong wind developed by Dranzer's power blow over, before summoning Morrigun. Morrigun's light was strong and twice as bright as Dranzer's. Kai looked up with shock on his face, then suddenly heard the voices again.  
  
"We're like twins." It was the boy's voice again.  
  
"Yeah, our beasts are pretty much the same, but mine will always be stronger." The girl again. Why were these voices bothering him?  
  
"WILL NOT!"  
  
"WILL TOO!"  
  
"WILL NOT!"  
  
"I don't care either way," the girl seemed cheerful, "as long as you're my friend. It's only a game after all. And you're my best friend, I don't wanna argue."  
  
"You mean it?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Friends forever?"  
  
"Definitely." And then the voices went away once more.  
  
Kai turned his eyes up in utter confusion. There in front of him, the two phoenix bit beasts were biting at each other, attacking, and going at their all to win.  
  
"Hey Kai, you realize you can't beat me. I was an elite blader back at Biovolt. You can't win." She seemed possessed. Her determination seemed to take over. "Even if I didn't like Biovolt, that doesn't mean I didn't learn anything."  
  
The voices came back to him. Why wouldn't they go away?  
  
"Someday, I'm gonna break out of here. I'll take you with me. We can run away together." The boy's voice came to him. What was so special about these voices?  
  
"Really? I hate it here. We can be like those people in those romance movies, who run away into the sunset," the voice paused for a minute.  
  
"Yea." the boy's voice seemed paused as well. He then picked up again, "Yea, and we'll live together until we get older, and then we can get married."  
  
"You're kidding, right?" the girl sounded shocked.  
  
"Nope." The voices faded.  
  
Kai was screaming in his mind 'STOP IT, STOP IT, GO AWAY!'  
  
Kai focused once again on the battle before him. Dranzer seemed to be going through the same thing as him. He looked at Morrigun and then at Aura. He put full force into the attack, but then Morrigun attacked. No one in the entire stadium was expecting this.  
  
Morrigun started to glow, engulfing the room in light. The bladers could just barely see the two bit beasts. Morrigun seemed to be circling Dranzer, leaving a light red string-like trail behind her as she went. Eventually Morrigun had Dranzer completely tied, then flew up to Dranzer, looked him straight in the eye, and Dranzer paralyzed completely. When the light faded, Morrigun was still spinning, but Dranzer was frozen solid, not spinning in any way at all. Morrigun slowly pushed the blade out of dish, very gently, and pushing it up next to Kai.  
  
Kai sat there in shock, not because he had lost, but because he remembered.  
  
---------------------  
  
K, guys. Cliff-hanger.  
  
Kai: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU MADE ME LOSE.  
  
Meru: I can.  
  
Ray: That's cause you wrote it.  
  
Meru: Yea, so?  
  
Kai: AND I LOST TO A GIRL!  
  
Meru: YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH GIRLS?  
  
Kai: Hehe, no not at all.  
  
Meru: DIE! (Pull out a sword and a mallet)  
  
Censored for violence  
  
Max: Well, since Meru and Kai are busy. my job to tell you to R&R I guess.  
  
Tyson: Who appointed YOU!  
  
Max: No one.  
  
Tyson: Oh well.  
  
Meru: (walks up) okay, done.  
  
Neko: SORRY I'M LATE!! Did I miss anything?  
  
Meru: Yea, everything.  
  
Neko: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! 


	10. Chapter 10

Meru: Life is funny thing.  
  
Neko: Sorry, Meru is a bit upset, and wont be out of it for a while.  
  
Kai: How come?  
  
Neko: Dunno, she wouldn't tell me  
  
Tyson: (knocks on Meru's head) hello? Wanna tell us what's up with you?  
  
Meru: Leave me alone.  
  
Eru: (walks on) HEY EVERYONE!! I'm in on this too now!  
  
Neko: No you're not (pushes Eru off) He just signed up, and he already thinks the world is his.  
  
Ray: Riiiiight.  
  
Neko: Now the disclaimer. Meru doesn't own beyblade, but she owns Aura and Morrigun.  
  
Meru: Let's get this overwith. --------------------  
  
Kai allowed himself to relive the memory. He watched the story reoccur.  
Kai loved beyblading, but never like Biovolt. His grandfather had him raised there, with the haunting shadow of Boris at every turn. He was supposedly a genetically perfect beyblader. There were very few of those in his age group. In the girls section of his age group there was only one. For an eight year old his will was very strong, which was how he tolerated living in the abbey for so long.  
"Kai! We're gonna be late for the demo!" A young girl came running towards him. Aura, the only genetically perfect girl, was his best friend. They did everything together. Since his grandfather and her father were running the entire operation, they had been introduced at a young age. They were inseparable, so many kids made fun of them. They accused the two of dating, which at the time was a huge crime among children.  
"Coming!" Kai yelled back. They walked together to the observation deck for the training room. "Is your brother gonna be there?" Kai knew that she had a brother named Alex, but had never really been aquainted. Alex was a year younger than them, so they rarely saw eachother.  
"Nu-uh," she shook her head vigerously "He has to do a lot of battle sims, he's still getting used to bit beast battles. And since he didn't get Morrigun." She looked down, wishing she could share the bit beast "he has to learn how to blade just as good without."  
Kai and Aura stood waiting. They were supposed to watch the testing of some brand new super blade. They stopped at a huge window, and waited for the demo to begin.  
A dark blade shot out of the robotic launcher and into the dish. In the dish already were a bunch of other blades. The dark blade demolished the first row in a manner of seconds. Kai wanted that power. If he got that blade, he would be the best in Biovolt, no, the best in the world. This was the power of the ultimate blade. This was Black Dranzer.  
"Don't you want it Aura?" Kai said, barely above a whisper. He was mesmerized by the blade, and couldn't remove his eyes from the scene before him.  
"No," Aura said sternly.  
"What?" Kai turned his head to look at her, surprised at her reply.  
"Kai, promise me you wont go after it. Not yet anyway."  
"What? Why?"  
"Kai, it's dangerous. You won't be able to control it."  
"Psh," he waved his hand in a way that said nonsense. "I could too."  
"Kai," she grabbed his hands "I wouldn't be able to, you're right, AND NEITHER COULD YOU! You wouldn't be the one running it, it would be running you."  
Later that night, Kai thought about what Aura said, and still wasn't able to absorb it. She was wrong, and he was going to prove it. Aura meant everything to him, but he was willing to sacrifice that for power. Black Dranzer had drawn him in, hook, line, and sinker.  
He went to the training room, and took the dark blade out of the robotic launcher. He placed it in his launcher, and let it fly.  
He, for a sweet moment, drank in the bliss of power. Soon though, he lost control. The blade flew around the room, cutting through the stone pillars like a knife through butter.  
Kai panicked. He ran towards the exit, but he froze, right before the door. There, in the stone archway, was Aura. She was crying, her cheeks stained were with tears. He had betrayed her, and was leaving for good. He had never seen that look on her face before. It was a face of a victim, scarred, betrayed, frightened, sad, and full of depressed hatred. He didn't like the way she looked, and it made him cry too.  
He heard worried voices as the building started to crumble. They snapped him out of his trance, and he ran past Aura.  
When he was outside of the building, he came to a solution. He would run to his grandfather, in Japan, in his mansion. He would live with him, and forget everything. Forget the pain of Biovolt, and most of all, forget Aura and the pain he had caused her. Never would her upset face echo in his mind again.  
  
In present time, up in the observation box, the remaining Blade Breakers were staring at the scene below them.  
"Is Kai okay?" Ray asked, pressing his face against the window, gripping his camcorder.  
Kai had fallen on the ground, supported only by the lower half of his legs, staring straight at Aura with awe in his eyes. The team watched as Aura fled from the stadium. Kai soon got up and chased after her.  
Max then turned searching for the child he was supposed to be looking after. "Hey, have any of you seen Alex?"  
Alex had disappeared.  
  
----------------------  
  
Neko: You feeling any better yet?  
  
Meru: No  
  
Tyson: Now  
  
Meru: No  
  
Max: Now  
  
Meru: NO! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!!!  
  
Ray: How about now?  
  
Meru: UGH (stomps off)  
  
Kai: What's with her?  
  
Neko: I already told you, I don't know.  
  
Ray: Really?  
  
Neko: Really.  
  
Eru: I KNOW!!!  
  
Neko: No you don't. Wait, didn't I shove you off?  
  
Eru: Well I came back.  
  
Neko: I think I know what's wrong (whispers something to Kai)  
  
Kai: Oh... I'll talk to her.  
  
Neko: Are you sure?  
  
Kai: Yea (walks after Meru)  
  
Eru: I'm lost.  
  
Dizzi: Who isn't? 


	11. Chapter 11

Kai: I got her back (comes back, slightly dragging Meru by the arm)  
  
Neko: Okay, was I right?  
  
Kai: Yea. How did you know?  
  
Neko: Um, I think she mighta emailed me about it. but my email was down so. well, I'm not quite sure.  
  
Kai: riiiiiiiiiiiight.  
  
Eru: CAN SOMEONE PLEASE EXPLAIN WHAT'S GOING ON!  
  
Kai and Neko: No  
  
Meru: Sorry guys, I was a bit depressed.  
  
Tyson: More like cranky.  
  
Meru: (starts crying) just please leave me alone.  
  
Ray: Now look, you made her cry.  
  
Meru: Lets get this started. My inspiration's slipping.  
  
Neko: Alright..  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*I don't want you to give it all up and leave your own life collecting dust*  
  
"Aura!" Kai charged after Aura, down the halls and towards the elevator. "Aura, WAIT UP!"  
Aura got onto an elevator and hit the rooftop button. Kai tried to jump into the elevator after her, but got cut off by the doors.  
  
*and I don't want you to feel sorry for me you never gave us a chance to be *  
  
Aura walked onto the roof. She felt like every miserable thing on earth was her fault and that everything good had left her. She slowly walked towards the edge of the building. There was a bar for people to lean on, she climbed on top of it.  
She always caused problems. She could never be close to someone for too long, or they would go away. Bob had died, Alex wouldn't talk, her mother was dead, her father in jail, and now the Blade Breakers probably hated her.  
  
* So why are you running away? Why are you running away? *  
  
Aura shifted her wait on the bar, making her slowly fall forward. She allowed her arms to go up in the air. She felt like she was taking off into flight. Maybe this was the best way to end things.  
"AURA!" Kai burst through the stair doors and grabbed Aura's right outstretched arm. Trying desperately hard to pull her back up.  
  
* I did enough to show you that I was willing to give and sacrifice*  
  
Aura winced as he grabbed her, feeling her arm distinctly pulling out of its socket.  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Kai shouted.  
"I'm trying to move on," Aura stared forward, looking as if in a trance. "I always cause people pain. The less of me, the better."  
"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Kai grunted making repeating attempts to pull her up. It was looking like that task was impossible.  
  
*and I was the one who was lifting you up when you thought your life had had enough*  
  
"Every day. No matter how bad it gets, seeing you makes everything better," he kept pulling, not willing to give up "Every cloud has a silver lining, and you're mine."  
Aura allowed her tears to fall down and onto the ground far below her.  
"You were my best friend in Biovolt, and you still are," Kai tried to make eye contact with her and she eventually obliged.  
"You remember?  
"Yea," he then remembered there was something her really had wanted to say, "Aura, I'm sorry I didn't listen to you, when you warned me about Black Dranzer. I messed up with that twice. BUT NOW IT'S YOUR TURN TO LISTEN TO ME! YOU'RE THE ONE MAKING THE MISTAKE!"  
  
* when I get close you turn away nothing that I can do or say so now I need you to tell me the truth you know I would do that for you*  
  
Aura then looked around her, and broke from her trance. Her eyes widened in shock, as if she only just realized what she was doing. Maybe she had only just realized, or seen from Kai that she would leave behind regrets. Whatever it was, she was finally fully aware. She looked up at Kai, tears streaming hard "Kai.." Her voice was shaky "Kai, I don't want to die."  
Kai looked in shock at her. There was probably nothing he could do. He couldn't pull her up, and eventually he would get tired and drop her. But rain was supposed to be coming, so she might slip form his grip even sooner. But he didn't tell her that. "Don't worry, I'll get you up.  
Alex walked onto the roof, coming through the elevator. Kai pivoted his head. "QUICK, GET HELP!" Alex had only a second to absorb what was going on, before charging back into the elevator.  
  
* So why are you running away?  
  
Why are you running away? *  
  
Within minutes, all of the Blade Breakers, Mr. Dickenson, Wyatt, and some of the other competitors came charging up the stairs and in the elevators. The elevator got there first, which contained the Blade Breakers. Ray put his camcorder in a position to tape the entire thing, and then went to help. They grabbed her hands, pulling, just like Kai. Mr. Dickenson, Wyatt, and Alex grabbed onto Kai's, Ray's, and Max's shoulders, pulling hard. Soon the other competitors joined, pulling on Tyson, Hillary, Kenny, and any other person possible.  
  
*Is it me? Is it you? Nothing that I can do To make you change your mind*  
  
Aura slid over the bar and crumbled onto the ground, being caught by Kai. She was pretty much in his lap. She wrapped her arms around him, and just cried into his chest. Kai, for the first time that anyone had ever seen, bent over, and cried into her hair. Rain started to pour on top of their heads, but no one moved. They just stood; caught in the moment, watching the girl they had just saved. Alex didn't move it wasn't his time for interjection yet. He could let them cry as long as they needed.  
  
*Is it me? Is it you? Nothing that I can do Is it a waste of time? *  
  
Aura and Kai soon lifted their heads to look at everyone before them. "Thank you," Aura said, barely above a whisper.  
Alex then walked forward and hugged her. "I love you," Aura whispered to him.  
"I love you too," he whispered back, his voice awkward from lack of use.  
Aura's eyes widened, and she hugged him tight. She then pushed him away and made eye contact. "You talked." It took her a while to absorb this, but when she did; "YOU TALKED. OH MY GOD!!" She acted as if he was a baby and those were his first words. For her, that's what it felt like.  
"Yea," Ray said, "He first talked when he came yelling for help. He was screaming 'Help, help, Aura's gonna fall from the roof. HELP'. We were all in shock."  
  
* Is it me? Is it you? Nothing that I can do to make you change your mind*  
  
"I think they want you downstairs," Tyson said.  
"Oh, I forgot," she was supposed to accept an award for winning. She went into the elevator, escorted by everyone on the roof. She went out onto the blading platform, where Jazz was standing looking for her.  
  
Aura got up, and gave the Blade Breakers a group hug, and soon, everyone joined in. It was like they were all one huge family. Maybe that's what beyblading was, becoming a part of a huge family. Maybe Aura had something to live for after all.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Ray: Awwww.. Is she okay?  
  
Neko: No  
  
Eru: I think she hit her head  
  
Neko: I don't  
  
Meru: Oh well, depression is par for the coarse when I go to my school.  
  
Neko and Eru: (nodding) Too true.  
  
Okay, all you readers, only one chapter left. THE EPILOGUE!! After that, I won't be posting any new stories until maybe after thanksgiving. There will be a sequel though. 


	12. Epilogue

Meru: We'd like to thank all of you for reading this.  
  
Neko: And to Kitsune Ria for pissing Meru off enough to stop crying.  
  
Eru: And to NAQ, which is what we're calling him, for being so patient.  
  
Meru: And to all you readers for sticking through until the end.  
  
Kai: And may we never have to come back here again.  
  
Blade Breakers: Amen  
  
Meru: Well. no. I'm gonna be writing a sequel soon called 'The Way Things Should Be'.  
  
Neko and Eru: Can we be in convo time?  
  
Meru: I'll think about it. Anyway, on with the story.  
  
-------------------------  
  
"Do you really have to go?" Hillary whined "We were going to have so much fun."  
"Sorry, me and Alex have come to the conclusion that it's the right thing to do."  
Just recently, Aura and Alex had announced that they were going to take a trip around the world, to meet the different bladers and to see all the sights. They were now getting ready to board, the Blade Breakers, Tyson's gramps, Wyatt, and Mr. Dickenson had come to wish them well.  
"Honestly, we had a blast, but we really should be going."  
A voice sounded on the loud speaker "FLIGHT TWENTY ONE WILL BE BOARDING IN FIVE MINUTES."  
Aura and Alex said their goodbyes. Hugging each person in turn. Ray had this strange fanaticism with his camcorder, and seemed to be taping everything, including this moment.  
Aura went to go hug Kai. It took her longer to say her goodbyes than Alex, Alex was already ready to go.  
"Goodbye," she said, making eye contact with him.  
"Yea. Promise you'll come back."  
"Why wouldn't I?" She pressed a copy of her photo album in his hand. "This is for you."  
He hugged her again. He then slowly inched his face towards hers, until their lips met in a brief, sweet kiss. Ray zoomed in on his camera, while all the rest of the team went "Aaaaaaaaaaaaw."  
"FLIGHT TWENTY ONE, NOW BOARDING."  
Aura and Kai's faces were both blushing. She went to go pick up her stuff, still in a bit of shock from what had just happened. It was her first kiss, hopefully she would always remember it.  
She and Alex proceeded through the portal. And were gone, they wouldn't be back for another three months.  
  
Kai leafed through the photo album. On the cover it said my family. In it were pictures of them, of his and her families, and of all the friends, including those present.  
"Hey, now that Aura's gone, is Kai going to be all grumpy again?" Tyson asked with a jesting tune.  
"I hope not. I like the way he is now," Max responded.  
"Hey Kai, think you could make me a copy of that album?" Ray asked, poking at Kai childishly.  
"Yea. Sure," he was too busy, looking at the album to really pay attention.  
"Well boys," Mr. Dickenson cut in "and girl"  
"Thank you," Hillary nodded.  
"Let's get going, shall we?"  
"Okay," Kai shut the photo album, and the gang made their way towards the exit. But he wanted to stay just a bit longer.  
  
"You gonna miss them?" Alex asked, looking directly at Aura.  
"Of coarse."  
They were sitting in the plane, sitting patiently and waiting. "I can't wait, there are gonna be so many things to see and do." Aura wasn't really listening. She was looking out the window, and as the plane started to move up into the air, she could have sworn she saw all of them waving at the plane, and Ray taping the whole thing. It was going to be a long three months.  
  
THE END ---------------------------------- Meru: Okay, done.  
  
Tyson: Now what?  
  
Meru: You all go home.  
  
Max: No way, we wanna stay here.  
  
Meru: Grow up and get out.  
  
Neko: Wow, and now you're REALLY pissed.  
  
Meru: I hate it when people call me a drama queen.  
  
Eru: You'll live.  
  
Meru: Thank you for reading! Come again soon! And bring you're friends! See you in the sequel! 


End file.
